Bard
Bard is a base class in NWN2. Description A bard brings forth magic from his soul, not from a book. He can cast only a small number of spells, but he can do so without selecting or preparing them in advance. His magic emphasizes charms and illusions over the more dramatic evocation spells that wizards and sorcerers often use. In addition to spells, a bard works magic with his music and poetry. He can encourage allies, hold his audiences rapt, and counter magical effects that rely on speech or sound. Bards have some of the skills that rogues have, although bards are not as focused on skill mastery as rogues are. A bard listens to stories as well as telling them, of course, so he has a vast knowledge of local events and noteworthy items. Alignment restrictions: Any non-lawful - Bards are wanderers, guided by whim and intuition. *Ex-bards = A bard who becomes lawful in alignment cannot progress in levels as a bard, though he retains all his bard abilities. Class Features Hit die : d6 Base Attack Bonus progression : Medium Saving Throws : High = Reflex, Will low = Fortitude Proficiencies : Weapons: Simple & Bard ~ (longsword, rapier, shortbow, and shortsword) Armor: Light & Shields (except tower shields) Skill Points : ( 6 + Int modifier ) ×4 at 1st Character level. Class Skills : Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Craft (alchemy, armor, trap, weapon), Diplomacy, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Parry, Perform, Sleight of Hand, Spellcraft, Taunt, Tumble and Use magic device. Bard Ability & Spell progression Epic Bard Ability & Spell progression Provided the bard has sufficient charisma to have a bonus spell of this level. 'Spellcasting' A bard casts arcane spells, which are drawn from the bard spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a bard must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Cha 10 for 0-level spells, Cha 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). Starting at 8th level, and every three levels after, bards can replace one known spell with a new spell of the same level. The replaced spell must be two spell levels below what the bard can currently cast (1st level spell at 8, 1st or 2nd level spell at 11, 1st or 2nd or 3rd level spell at 14, and so forth). Bards do not suffer from arcane spell failure when wearing light armor. Medium and heavy armor, as well as all shields, still incur the normal failure chance. *Bard spell list *Bard spell progression 'Ability and Feat Changes' Bardic Knowledge You can identify items more easily than other classes, adding your bard levels to any Lore skill checks. Inspirations You can sing songs that can improve morale and mystically enhance the offensive and defensive strengths of the bard and his or her companions. These are constantly active buffs to the party and the bard with specific effects. Only 1 inspiration may be active at any time; and Requires 3 Ranks of Perform. *There is no range to this effect, instead all creatures in the area that are in the party are affected. *Inspire Courage (1st level): Increased Hit and combat Damage. *Inspire Competence (2nd level): Bonuses to all skills. *Inspire Defense (5th level): Improved Armor Class. *Inspire Regeneration (7th level): Heal wounds over time; adds HP。 *Inspire Toughness (8th level): Improved Saving Throws. *Inspire Slowing (11th level): Enemies might move more slowly. *Inspire Jarring (14th level): Disrupts enemies' concentrations -4; -2 Will saves. Bardic Music You can sing a song to help allies and hinder foes. As you progress in level and Performance skill, new songs become available and older songs become more powerful (Bard level/day). *Countersong (requires Perform 3): Protects someone from an enemy spell. *Fascinate (requires Perform 3): Mesmerizes nearby enemies, preventing them from taking actions. *Haven Song (3rd level, requires Perform 6): Causes enemies to avoid attacking you (but not your allies). *Cloud Mind (6th level, requires Perform 9): A more potent version of Fascinate, but it only affects a single opponent. *Ironskin Chant (9th level, requires Perform 12): Grants the party damage reduction for a short time. *Song of Freedom (12th level, requires Perform 15): Ends enchantments on allies. *Song of Heroism (15th level, requires Perform 18): Improves party's AC and saving throws. *Legionnaire's March (18th level, requires Perform 21): Greatly enhances party's combat abilities. Additional Abilities ''' Class Emulation''' Emulating a Class: 5 Levels of the class - + Bard Levels/5 + Rogue Levels/5 You need at least 1 level of the class unless you have 17 levels of bard song levels. Prestige classes that progress bard song levels are only accounted for if the bard spellcasting progression was taken for the class in question. Pre-release notes *Obsidian stated that Bard instruments will include the lute, drum, and flute. Character models will be shown to carry them and animations will be used when playing them. *The NWN2 game client interface will include a bard bar "that makes switching between their various songs much easier." (This is actually for Inspirations, not Bardic Music) *NWN2 Bards will gain inspirations that are constantly active, though only 1 may be active at any given time. NWN comparison *NWN allowed bards to use tower shields as it made no distinction other than size. *NWN did not feature the 3.5 rules for Arcane Spell Failure in light armor for Bards. External resources *A Beginner's Guide to Bards *NWNWiki:Bard Category:Classes Category:Base Classes